


Don't Like Trains?

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [22]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid?He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with himI don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brainBut the only thing he ever says isI like trains
Series: Drabble Time! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't Like Trains?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corruleum (revenblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).



> Thanks Corru, for teaching me about the wonders of crack taken seriously

Drip.

Drip.

Blood oozed lazily down his hand, running down Choo-Choo and pittering onto the ground. Heinz stared at the broken body in revulsion. One of Heinz's eyes wasn't working but he could see well enough the smarmy face of his brother, eyes glassy and dull. 

"You should have known better, Roger." Heinz snarled. He clutched Choo-Choo tighter, ignoring the pain in his eye. "I like trains." He looked back at Roger, eyeing the twisted limbs with a self-satisfied expression.

Heinz grinned a little too widely, a malevolent gleam in his eye, and turned towards home to go wash Choo-Choo.


End file.
